Your Guardian Angel JN
by Renesmee Cullen Jacob Black
Summary: RENESMEE,JACOB,BELLA,EDWARD,JAGGER,ELECTRIC,JAYZLN,CAMERON,SYDENY,ALEXIS,ALICE,JASPER,ROSALIE,SAM,EMBRY,JARED,,PAUL,LEAH,SETH,QUIL,BILLY,REBECCA,RACHEL,JENELLE,JACE,MICK,DAVE,AMY JOSH,KELLY,MIA,MIYA


BOOK ONE: INTRO NESSIE

Hi I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen the daugther of Edward and Bella Cullen.I was born on September 11th 2006.I'm 5 years old but I look like a 17 year old which is cool.I know what your thinking you look like a 17 year old but you acted like a 5 year old? No,I'm really mature for my i was born my grandpa was feeling sorry for all the vampires that couldn't have children so he came up with a way they can have children now i have cousins a brother and a sister. My brother name is Jagger William sister name is Electric Kelly Cullen. My aunt Rose children are Sydeny and Alexis. My anut Alice children are Cameron and Jayzln which who are twins So this is my life enjoy!

Bella: Nessie your going to be late come on!

Jagger: What is she doing up there?

Bella: I have no idea.

Nessie: What I'm right here.

Bella:Ooh I though you were up stairs.

Jagger:Can we go now?

Nessie:Shut up Jag!

Jagger:You!

Bella:Guys let's not start.

Jagger:Ok mom.

Nessie:Yeah.

*Meanwhlie with Jacob*

Quil:Have you told Nessie?

Jacob:No,I'm going to today.

Quil:Well you need to do it fast before i do man.

Jacob: You wouldn't!

Quil:Yeah i will Ness my best friend.

*Meanwhile at schoool with Nessie*

Edward:See you guys at home.

Nessie:Bye dad.

Ellie:See ya.

Jagger:Peace out.

Jenelle:Hey Ness hey Jag.

Nessie:Hey.

Jagger:What's up.

Ellie:What about me?

Jenelle:Ooh hey Ellie.

Ellie:Yeah.

Jagger: well I'll see you guys later got to get to class.

Ellie:Same here bye guys.

Jagger: Bye Jenelle.

Jenelle:Bye Jagger.

Nessie:I still can't belive you like my brother.

Jenelle:His so hot!

Nessie:Whatever

Jace:Hey guys

Jenelle: Jace what happen to you?

Jace:My car broke down on me.

Jenelle&Nessie:(Laughing)

Jace:That's not funny!

Nessie: Ok whatever

Jake:Nessie!

Nessie:(looks around)

Jenelle:Who is he!

Nessis:Jake (hugs him) what are you doing here?

Jake:Well I go to school with you now.

Nessie:Really Jake that's-

Jenelle:Ness who is he!

Jace: Yeah!

Nessie:This is my best friend Jacob Black and...Embry,Quil,Jared,Paul what are you guys doing Seth!

The boys:We come to school with you now.

Nessie:You guys!

Jake: Nessie we needed to talk when we get home.

Nessie:What's wrong Jake?

Jake:Nothing we just need to talk.

Nessie:Well classes do you guys have?

Jake:Me and Nessie have all the same classes but one and that's 2 hour.

Seth:Me and the guys have 4 classes together

Quil:we all have last hour together!

Jared:We're going to drive that teacher crazy!

Embry:You got that right!

Quil:You guys are nuts!

*Later after school over*

Jagger:Ness where do you think your going?

Nessie:With Jake.

Jagger:Does my mom and dad know?

Nessie:No and they're not going to find out either right Jagger?

Jagger:Whatever.

Nessie: Thanks Jag!

*Meanwhlie at Jake's house*

Nessie:So what do you want to talk about?

Jake:Ness you know I imprinted on you right?

Nessie:Yeah and what does this have to with anything?

Jake:Renesmee Carlie Cullen...I'm in love with you. I wake up everyday thinking about you so much it scares the hell out of me.

Nessie:Really Jake...I love you too (kisses him)

*Back at Bella and Edwards*

Nessie: Mom,Dad I'm home!

Edward:Where have you been?

Nessie:With...uh..Jacob..

Edward:What!

Nessie:Dad he needed to talk to me.

Edward:ABOUT WHAT!

Nessie:Nothing Dad foreget it.

Edward:No tell me!

Bella:EDWARD!

Nessie:(crying) I hate you!

Nessie:(runs up to her room and packed some things and jumps out th window)

At Jacob's house

*phone rings*

Jake:Hello?

Nessie:Jake open up the door.

*opens door*

Jake:Ness what are you doing here it 's 4:00a.m

Nessie:I ran away from home.

Jake:What!

*With Jagger and Ellie in the woods*

Jagger:Nessie!Renesmee!

Ellie:Nessie!Ness!

Jagger:If i were Ness where would i go...

Ellie:That it Jag!

Jagger:What?

Ellie:She went to Jacob's!

Jagger:Let's go!

*Meanwhile with Ness*

Jake:I'm sorry Ness I didnt mean to get you in trouble.

Nessie:It's ok Jake.

Jake:I love you Loch Ness.

Nessie:(sleping)

Jake:Nessie?(see she sleep and kisses her forehead)

Jagger:What the hell are you doing to my sister(pins him aganist the wall)

Jake:What the hell is your-

Jagger:shut up.

Ellie:Ness honey wake up.

Nessie:Ellie?

Ellie:Yeah come on we have to get you home.

Nessie:NO,I'm staying with Jake

Jake:Ness just go I promise I'll call you.

Nessie:Ok

Jagger: What the hell were you thinking!

Nessie:Shut up.

*At Bella and Edward house*

Bella:Renesmee thank god your ok!

Nessie:Where is dad?

Emmett:Looking for you.

Nessie:Uncle Emmett (hugs him)

Bella:Nessie you and your brother and sister are going to move with Carlisle.

Jag,Nes,Eil:WHAT!

Ellie:Why?

Bella:Cause your grandpa and grandma want to send some time with you get to see your cousin.

Edward:Ness you scared the hell out of me don't ever do that again

Nessie:Dad I dont hate you I LOVE you.

Edward:I love you too Loch Ness.

Nessie:Dad no one called me that for a long time

Edward:You will still be my baby girl as long as i live

Nessie:Daddy!


End file.
